


A place in the forest

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A place in the forest

Beatrix was heading to her room after her last class of the day when she saw something, specifically someone, out of the corner of her eye that caught her attention. It was Riven, who was walking through the green lawns of the school and outside the barrier. She watched him go with some curiosity, he had been the one who had found the dead man just a few days ago and yet, she found him leaving the security of the barrier now. Either he was a fool or a madman, in which case, what did that make her, going after him?

She hurried through the barrier, the least she wanted was to attract the attention of any teacher, and took several steps into the forest before realizing that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit" She complained out loud, she was too slow.

However, before she could turn around and go back to the school, someone cleared his throat, startling her slightly.

"Who is the stalker now?" Riven asked revealing his position, leaning against a tree a few steps ahead.

Beatrix smiled innocently pretending she hadn't been caught red-handed and asked, changing the subject "Where are we going?"

Riven laughed, a smile on his face, something that seemed to be becoming a regular when it came to her. " Sky is in the room with Stella and there is a limit to how long I can share a room with the princess before I get, mmm....." Riven said trying to find the right word.

"Odious?" Beatrix provided mockingly.

"Yeah, let's go with that" Riven said nodding in agreement before turning back on his way.

Beatrix who didn't need an invitation to follow him walked by his side with ease, surprised to see that Riven did indeed move through the woods with some familiarity.

They walked in silence until they reached a clearing with a large stone in the middle. 

At that moment Riven took her hand stopping her in the process and tiny glowing creatures flew overhead.

"Friends of yours?" Beatrix asked watching them disappear.

He chuckled and still holding her hand guided them to the stone in the middle of the clearing and sat her next to him.

" Now you will have to keep my place a secret or I will have to kill you" Riven said looking into her eyes and looking serious.

Beatrix bit her lip. " I'd like to see you try it" She said.

Although she wished she never had to be her enemy , it wouldn't end well for either of them.

" Well in the hypothetical case of doing so, this would be the right moment, we are alone and no one to ask for help" Riven continued, noticing the glint of mischief in Beatrix's eyes.

"I can think of other things to do in a place where there are no people and no one to listen to you" Beatrix said leaning towards him.

Riven looked at her mouth mesmerized "I like your idea better" He said putting a hand on her neck and drawing her into a kiss.

Beatrix closed her eyes and moaned in agreement, she liked her idea more too.


End file.
